Son of the Three Virgins Challenge
by the-contradiction
Summary: Naruto has not one, not two, but three mothers! info inside


Hello I'm the-contradiction and I recently had an idea for a challenge that I would really like to see made into a story, I'd write it myself but I'm a terrible writer as you will most likely realize when I explain the challenge.

On a whim the three virgin goddesses Artemis, Athena, and Hestia decided to meet up and spend the day together and as per Hestia's suggestion take a walk through New York City to see the sights. While on their walk they come upon a blonde man slaying a monster, thinking he is a demi-god they go up to the man to find out who his godly parent is. They introduce themselves and to their shock they find out he is not a demi-god but simply a clear-sighted mortal, a kenjutsu teacher named Minato Namikaze whom after having secured some celestial bronze weapons had taken it upon himself to slay monsters in order to protect people. After talking with Minato for several hours all three of the goddesses find themselves deeply impressed with the man even Artemis (you can even have them fall for him if you like). He is smart and strong, but also kind, courageous, and humble. Unfortunately they must get back to their duties so they leave him. Several years later they decide to once walk through New York and once again they come accross Minato, however this time he is dying having recieved fatal injuries in a battle against a monster. But because he is a mortal they cannot give him any ambrosia or nectar so they can do nothing but watch him pass on. Right before he dies he tells them his only regret was that he never had a family of his own. After he dies they decide to fufill his wish post-mortem, they take some of his blood as well as some ichor from each of them and mix it together creating a child. A little boy who is the spitting image of Minato but with whisker marks on his cheeks that they assume is the influence of Artemis' ichor (basically Naruto looks like he does in canon). They name him Naruto after the main character of a book Minato had on him. Sadly like all godly parents they must leave him and since they knew Minato has no family they leave him in an orphanage with an amount of money to take care of him. Artemis leaves him with an enchanted fox to protect him. Hestia leaves him with a zippo that can change into a katana (celestial bronze blade with a plain silver rectangular guard and black wrapping around the handle, I know it sounds plain but go with me on this I've had this idea for a while). Athena leaves him with a book of mythology and a note to read up as much as he can (the book is very in depth and has a lot of tips on how to beat monsters). Years later Naruto goes to Yancy academy where he meets Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood and the story begins.

RESTRTICTIONS

Pairing: Except for his mothers he can be with whoever you want even a harem, but NO yaoi or femNaruto

Abilities: I'd assume he would get the abilities of his mothers (ie. Artemis' archery, Hestia's pyrokinesis, Athena's wisdom etc...) and kenjutsu skills from his father, but he is not a shinobi so no chakra and that means no rasengan, no shadow clones etc...

Personality: He should be smarter because of Athena's influence but he should at least be a bit like the Naruto we've come to know and love.

Kurama: Since I didn't want to get rid of all the elements of Naruto the fox he got left with is Kurama, but he is not a demon simply a magical fox. He is the size of a normal fox but can grow to the size of a hellhound, you can add more abilities to him if you want. Also Naruto (and anyone who can understand animals) can understand what he says.

Familial relationships: Naruto's mothers must love him dearly and vice versa. How the rest of the gods and demi-gods feel about him is up to you.

Naruto characters: Only Naruto, Minato, and Kurama. No other Naruto characters.

Please Pm me if you decide to take the challenge I'd like to know when to expect to see this story up. Also I'm hoping several people decide to take the challenge as I would like to see several versions.


End file.
